


Perdus en Ylisse

by Gluck



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cynthia est adorable, Leo est triste, M/M, Niles est fidèle à lui-même, Odin est triste, Post Revelation, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluck/pseuds/Gluck
Summary: Leo essaie de créer un nouveau sort.Mais il se foire, et se retrouve en plein Ylisse, accompagné de Niles.





	Perdus en Ylisse

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, c'est la version française, je ne sais pas trop s'il y a des francophones ici mais bon haha

Ils ne savaient pas comment ils étaient arrivés là. Tout ce qu'ils savaient ; c'était qu'ils étaient passés du nouveau laboratoire de Leo à une forêt...banale. Les arbres étaient grands, les feuilles étaient vertes, le sol était terreux. Niles se tenait à côté du prince, un orbe fissuré dans les mains.

 

_Fissuré ?_

 

Les yeux couleur vin du prince s'écarquillèrent. Il passa le grimoire qu'il tenait sous son bras et s'avança pour prendre l'objet que tenait toujours Niles. Le vassal lui jeta un regard et lui tendit l'orbe que Leo observa avec attention. Il se leva légèrement, pour l'observer à la lumière du soleil qui traversait les feuilles de la forêt. La fissure était apparue à l'intérieur du globe de verre, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

 

« Messire ? »

 

« Quelque chose a raté. »

«  Manifestement. »

 

Il rendit l'orbe à Niles qui la cala sous son bras droit, alors que Leo tentait de raisonner.

 

Il était dans son laboratoire, son _nouveau_ laboratoire. Celui qu'il avait fait construire depuis qu'Odin avait quitté son service. Celui qu'il avait fait construire pour penser à autre chose. Cela avait pris du temps, quatre mois et une semaine, mais il était finalement opérationnel, et prêt à l'accueillir, lui et son génie, lui et sa magie, lui et sa solitude. 

 

_« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé Leo.... Mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. »_

 

 _Reste concentré, Leo_ , se dit-il.

 

Il était dans son laboratoire, en train de préparer un nouveau sort. Niles était entré pour lui dire quelque chose ; et ….

 

Il se souvenait d'un son sourd, d'une fumée à aveugler le meilleur des chasseurs, d'un sol qui se dérobe sous leurs pieds, et …

 

Et ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. Dans une forêt.

 

Et il ne savait expliquer pourtant. Niles avait peut-être touché quelque chose ? Ou bien l'orbe avec lequel il travaillait n'était en fait pas adapté pour ce qu'il voulait en faire ?

 

«  Messire Leo. »

 

La voix du vassal chassa le prince de ses pensées.

 

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un château non loin d'ici. »

 

Le prince porta son regard vers la direction que lui indiquait Niles. L'on pouvait effectivement voir le toit d'un château, caché derrière les plus grands arbres. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, se concertant mentalement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix ; ils étaient perdus de toute façon. Un hochement de tête plus tard, et ils marchaient en direction du château.

 

Ils traversèrent une belle et grand ville, remplie de monde, mais qui avait l'air très agréable. Niles marchait près de Leo, trop près si on devait demander l'avis du prince, prêt à le protéger si besoin.

 

 

Mais personne ne semblait faire attention à eux, comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples personnes lambda. _Nous devons être loin de Nohr..._ , se dit Leo. Personne ne semblait les reconnaître. Ils attirèrent évidemment quelque regards – qui les blâmerait pour ça ? Ils étaient deux beaux et jeunes hommes, après tout. (C'était évidemment les paroles de Niles.)

 

Mais ils ne réalisèrent vraiment leur situation que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château.. Personne ne les avait reconnu.

 

Ils n'étaient personne, ici.

 

Personne.

 

 

_« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé Leo.... Mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. »_

_« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas revenir ? »_

_« J'ai.... Vous avez vos responsabilités, ici. Et j'ai les miennes... Chez moi. »_

 

Parfois, il aurait juste voulu être « personne. »

 

Niles toussa discrètement derrière lui.

 

Leo secoua la tête, et essaya de se re-concentrer.

 

Mais ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas, juste entrer dans le château. Pas aussi facilement.

 

« Très bien, messire. Restez ici, je vais m'introduire à l'intérieur » dit Niles, en amorçant un geste pour poser l'orbe sur le sol.

« Quoi ? Niles, non ! »

 

Le basané soupira.

 

« Vous avez une meilleure idée, messire ? »

« Eh bien. En fait. Non. Mais je vais trouver. »

 

L'on pouvait lire sur le visage du vassal qu'il n'était absolument pas convaincu. Mais il leva légèrement sa main gauche, la droite tenant toujours l'orbe, en signe de résignation.

 

Leo se mit à réfléchir. Longuement. Il pensa à ce qu'il ferait, ou ce que son frère Xander ferait, si quelqu'un entrait dans leur château juste parce qu'il ou qu'elle était perdu. On leur dirait sûrement de retourner en ville, où quelqu'un les informerait.

 

Il s'assit près de Nick sur des gros rochers aux abords du château, son menton posé sur ses mains gantées.

 

« On devrait retourner en ville, et demander à quelqu'un. »

« Avec tout mon respect, messire, vous êtes un prince. Et vous n'avez pas Brynhildr avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre le risque de- »

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Niles. »

 

Le vassal au cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, et Leo soupira bruyamment.

 

« Nous devrions peut-être retourner dans la forêt ? »

 

Le prince leva un sourcil.

 

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons atterri là-bas. Vos frères et sœurs ont probablement déjà remarqué votre absence, et ils savaient assurément que vous vos trouviez dans votre laboratoire lorsque vous avez disparu. Ils commenceront à chercher de là. Et peut-être trouveront-ils un moyen de nous rejoindre. »

« Et ils seraient bloqués ici avec nous, merveilleux. »

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« Messire. Je sais que vous êtes triste depuis qu'Odin est parti, mais- »

« Triste ? Je ne suis pas _triste._  »

 

Niles soupira, un sourire un poil narquois sur ses lèvres étirées.

 

« Évidemment. Quoiqu'il en sait, rien ne sert d'être amer. Nous allons trouver une solution. »

« Je sais. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

 

Ils restèrent là un moment, assis sur leurs rochers inconfortables. Ils parlaient pas, pensaient peut-être. Niles devait songer à... Pour être honnête, son visage était tellement impossible à lire que personne n'aurait pu le dire. Leo, éventuellement s'il n'était pas lui-même concentré sur... un tas de chose. Mais pas vraiment sur un moyen de rentrer chez eux.

 

Rentrer chez eux, pour _quoi_ , de toute façon ? Retrouver un château noir et froid, avec un frère trop occupé, une aînée à l'autre bout du pays ? Retourner dans un Nohr où Odin n'était plus là ? Heureusement, il restait Elise. Il pourrait rentrer pour Elise. Elle serait sûrement dévastée s'il ne rentrait pas...

 

« Hmf. » dit-il, sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Oui ? »

 

Il pouvait entendre un sourire goguenard dans le voix de son vassal.

 

« Nous devons rentrer. N'est-ce pas ? » 

« J'en ai bien peur, messire. »

« Ahh.... »

 

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

 

_« J'ai.... Vous avez vos responsabilités, ici. Et j'ai les miennes... Chez moi. »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. » avait-il répondu sur un ton cynique qu'il avait aussitôt détesté._

 

Il entendit des bruits de pas non loin de là, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut que Niles s'était levé pour se déplacer – peut-être pour se dégourdir les jambes ? Il jeta un regard à sa droite, où son vassal était toujours assis à côté de lui, sourcils froncés. Leo regarda en face de lui.

 

Une fille approchait. Elle marchait lentement, ses deux couettes bleus nuit se balançaient doucement de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle tenait le harnais de son pégase dans sa main droite, et la bête marchait légèrement en retrait par rapport à elle.

 

« Bonjour, amis étrangers ! »

 

Leo et Niles échangèrent un regard avant que le vassal ne décide d'ignorer le non-sens de cette phrase, et de commencer à parler.

 

« Eh bien, bonjour. »

« Vous attendez quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ? Que l'aventure vienne à vous, peut-être ? »

 

Elle claqua des doigts, comme si elle venait de se remémorer quelque chose.

 

« Ou, êtes-vous là pour la glorieuse fête de ce soir ? »

 

Un nouvel échange se forma entre les yeux vins de Léo et le brun de celui de Niles.

 

« La fête... » répéta Niles.

« Oui, la fête pour l'anniversaire de mon cousin. Il a vingt-deux ans aujourd'hui ! Nous avons donc prévu de faire un grande fête ! »

 

Elle croisa les bras, et gonfla une joue.

 

« Mais je peux voir à votre air abruti que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça... N'est-ce pas ? »

«  _Abruti_? » répéta Leo, les sourcils froncés.

 

Niles sourit, clairement très amusé, et se leva pour s'incliner légèrement devant la jeune femme.

 

« Vous avez vu clair dans notre jeu, ma dame. »

« Nous sommes perdus, pour être honnête. »

« Oh ? »

 

Elle fit un pas en arrière, prudemment.

 

« Vous êtes perdus... Devant l'entrée du château ? Ce n'est pas commun... »

« … Eh bien, là d'où nous venons, il est habituel pour le peuple de se rendre au château pour obtenir quelques informations. » mentit Niles.

 

Leo fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à cet affreux mensonges, mais la jeune femme sembla le gober.

 

« Hmmm... Et d'où venez-vous ? »

« Du glorieux royaume de Nohr, ma dame. »

 

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête et se passa une main sur ses cheveux.

 

« Nohr ? Attendez, ça me dit effectivement quelque chose... Où ai-je déjà entendu ce nom... ? »

 

Niles se tourna vers Leo.

 

« Il semblerait que notre cher royaume n'est pas si loin, messire. »

« Parfait. » répondit Leo d'une voix ennuyée.

« ''Messire'' ? » répéta la fille.

 

Leo soupira, une énième fois, et Niles ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

 

« Oh, ne me dites pas que vous êtes des visiteurs importants qui... Ont dû s’asseoir sur des rochers. »

 

Elle sembla tout à coup un peu désemparée. Elle recula, et bouscula accidentellement son pégase, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

 

« Aïe ! »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Uhh, c'est pour ce genre de choses que Severa dit que je fais une mauvaise princesse, pas vrai ? »

 

Elle avait dit ça pour elle-même, mais ça n'échappa pas aux Nohriens qui ouvrirent de grands yeux.

 

« Attendez, vous... êtes la princesse de ce pays ? »

« Oh, ah, euh oui. Et de ce fait, je devrais absolument vous connaître vous et votre pays. Que dirait Père s'il nous voyait maintenant ? Et Lucina ? Que dirait _Severa_  ? »

« Qui sont Lucina et Severa ? » tenta de demander Niles.

« Severa ne doit pas savoir. Non, noooon. Elle ne _doit_ pas savoir. Ne lui dites rien. »

« Euh, d'accord. »

 

Elle secoua la tête, et son sourire ré-apparu au bout de quelques secondes.

 

« Venez avec moi » dit-elle.

 

Et ils s'étaient exécuté. Elle leur expliqua que le château regorgeait de monde, et qu'il y aurait donc au moins une personne qui pourrait les aider, et que c'était son devoir en tant que princesse. « Vous entendez ça, messire ? Son _devoir_ en tant que _princesse_. » avait répété Niles, sardonique et Leo avait grogné en réponse. La jeune femme, dont le nom était Cynthia, leur fit remarquer qu'ils avaient l'air très amis et qu'elle était ravie de les recevoir au château. Ce à quoi, Niles avait répondu qu'il était étonné de la voir leur donner sa confiance si facilement. Elle avait dit dans un sourire qu'elle était en sécurité ici, et qu'elle pourrait les pourfendre de sa lance en une seconde, si besoin était. Leo avait douté, mais n'avait rien dit.

 

Après avoir laissé son pégase vaquer à ses occupations de cheval ailé, elle les avait mené jusqu'à une chambre.

 

« Vous avez vraiment choisi le bon jour pour vous perdre, tout le monde est là pour l'anniversaire de mon cousin ! » avait-elle dit avant de toquer à la porte.

 

Elle entra sans attendre de répondre, et invita Niles et Leo à faire de même d'un geste de main.

 

« Laurent ! »

« Non. »

« He ! Ne commence pas à être insupportable. »

 

Un jeune homme était assis à son bureau, apparemment occupé vu la quantité de livres sous laquelle il était plongé.

 

« Que veux-tu Cynthia ? Et qui sont ces gens ? »

« Des gens perdus. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu es le plus intelligent ici, et- »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. On ne peut pas dire que vous êtes les personnes les plus futées que je n'ai jamais vues. »

« D'accord, c'est juste méchant. » répondit-elle, poings fermées plantées sur ses hanches. « Quoiqu'il en soit, as-tu déjà entendu de parler de ''Nohr'' ? »

 

Le jeune homme, Laurent, ré-ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

 

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier que ce nom m'est familier, oui. Mais je ne saurai dire pourquoi... »

« Ah, toi aussi. »

« Hmm tu devrais demander à Severa. »

« Non. Nooooon, pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas la laisser gagner ! »

 

Les sourcils de Laurent s'abaissèrent, absolument pas amusé.

 

« Cynthia. Tu es une princesse, et même si Lucina est celle de vous deux qui montera sur le trône, il serait temps que tu commences à agir comme telle. »

« Et il serait temps que tu arrêtes d'agir comme un con. »

 

Niles ne put retenir un gloussement, qui lui valut un regard noir de Laurent.

 

« Demande à Iñigo ou ton cousin. Je crois les avoir entendu parler d'un royaume appelé Nohr. »

« Mais... Iñigo est sûrement avec Severa en ce moment, et Owain... est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. »

 

Son visage s'était assombri dès qu'elle s'était mis à parler de cet « Owain ». Leo jeta un regard à Niles qui haussa des épaules.

 

« Tu sais comment il est depuis qu'il est revenu... »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne occasion pour lui de faire autre chose que de juste rester allongé dans son lit. Puis-je rester seule, maintenant ? J'ai du travail. »

« Ouiii.... A ce propoos, j'avais autre chose à te demander... »

 

Laurent lâcha un bruit bizarre. Le genre de bruit qu'une personne sérieusement agacée seulement ferait.

 

« Oui ? »

« Peux-tu jeter un œil à cet orbe ? » Dit-elle, le globe fêlé entre ses mains. « Il est fissuré. Tu pourrais le réparer ? »

 

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette chambre, Laurent sembla intéressé par la conversation.

 

« Je suppose que je pourrai effectivement regarder ça... Vient-il de … Nohr ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit Leo. « Il n'y rien qui explique cette fêlure, mais elle est bien là... J'étais en train de créer un sort quand l'orbe s'est cassé, et nous avons atterri ici. »

« Hmmm.... »

 

Laurent attrapa le globe, et commença à l'examiner sous toutes ces coutures. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Merci de ton aide, Laurent. » lui répondit Cynthia avec un petit signe de main.

 

Il répondit par un « hm », et il quittèrent tous la pièce après les remerciements de Leo et Niles.

 

« Donc. Voilà où on en est... On doit aller voir mon cousin. »

« Mais ? » anticipa Niles.

« Mais, comme vous avez entendu, c'est un peu compliqué de lui parler depuis quelque temps. Iñigo m'a expliquée qu'il a un chagrin d'amour. Morgan et moi avons essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il a refusé de nous expliquer. Et vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas demander à Severa. »

« Evidemment. » répondit Niles qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi la princesse parlait. « Un chagrin d'amour, tiens ? » continua-t-il, en donnant un gentil coup de coude à Leo. « Il semblerait que vous ayez un point commun avec cette personne, messire. »

« Fantastique. » répondit Leo, fatigué et sarcastique.

« Oh ? Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda Cynthia, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Non. Merci. »

 

Il n'était pas vraiment reconnaissant. Pas du tout, même. Bien sûr, si, il remercierait Cynthia de tous ses efforts et de sa gentillesse. Il savait que s'il avait été dans sa situation, il n'aurait jamais perdu autant de temps pour aider des inconnus à rentrer chez eux. Il était fatigué. Il voulait juste rentrer, aller se coucher, peut-être faire un câlin à Elise au passage, à défaut de ne pas avoir Odin pour le réconforter.

 

_« Oui, bien sûr. » avait-il répondu sur un ton cynique qu'il avait aussitôt détesté. »_

_« Pitié, Leo... Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. Et je... je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de m'attendre. »_

 

« Dites-moi , princesse Cynthia. » commença Niles

« Moi ? » * 

 

Il l'ignora.

 

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment le genre de personne portée sur l'étiquette, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« La façon que vous aviez de parler avec cet homme, Laurent, pour commencer. »

« Oh, c'est parce que c'est un ami d'enfance ! On a vécu _tellement_ de choses fortes tous ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il me voit _réellement_ comme une princesse. Je ne me suis jamais vue comme telle, personnellement. Mais c'est différent pour ma sœur. Je suis si rassurée qu' _elle_ soit notre prochaine reine ! »

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

 

Leo se racla la forge, et Niles gloussa.

 

Ils se remirent à marcher, à vagabonder dans les couloirs. Celui dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver était très différent des autres. La décoration elle-même crierait « royauté » si elle pouvait parler.

 

« Je suppose que votre cousin est également un membre de la famille royale ? » Demanda Niles, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oui ! C'est le fils de ma tante, la sœur cadette de mon père ! »

 

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, décorée de stickers et de peintures enfantines. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci refusa, et Cynthia grommela.

 

« Owaaaaaaaain. »

 

Elle n'avait pas crié, mais Niles et Leo sentaient qu'elle n'en était pas loin.

 

Comme aucune réponse ne leur parvint, elle frappa à nouveau la porte, plus fort cette fois.

 

« Owain, c'est important ! »

« Va-t-eeeeeeen » lui répondit une voix étouffée.

 

Le cœur de Leo loupa un battement, et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Comme ce jour-là.

 

_« Pitié, Leo... Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. Et je... je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de m'attendre. »_

_« Eh bien, je le ferai si tu me demandais. »_

 

« Je n'irai pas à cette fête idiote ! » reprit la voix.

« Oh, tu _vas_ y aller. Ta mère s'est trop investie pour que tu fasses ta diva. Et Morgan et Noire aussi ! Et Brady ! Tu as pensé à Brady ?! Ne m'oblige pas à ramener Severa pour qu'elle te sorte de ton trou ! »

 

Ses yeux bruns se tournèrent finalement vers Niles et Leo, qui se tenaient près d'elle, confus.

 

« Hmm mais je ne venais pas là pour ça... J'ai ces deux personnes avec moi, et vu que tu as beaucoup voyagé, je- »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Va voir mon père, ou Iñigo. »

« Ugh, ne sois pas bête, Owain. Je pensais que tu voulais protéger la veuve et l'orphelin ? »

« Un autre jour. »

« Tu ne peux pas te cacher pour toujours, Owain ! »

«  _Me tente pas._ »

 

Leo se souvint à quel point ça lui avait fait mal.

 

_« Eh bien, je le ferai si tu me demandais. »_

_« Messire, vous méritez tellement mieux... »_

_« J'attendrais. Je t'attendrais. »_

_« Leo, vous- »_

_« Ne me tente pas, Odin. »_

 

Il prit une grande inspiration.

 

« Tu parles que je vais te tenter, Owain ! »

 

Leo fit un pas en arrière, et s'adossa au mur. Il essaye de reprendre une respiration normale, lentement. Niles fit un pas rapide pour le rejoindre.

 

« Vous allez bien, messire ? »

« Je... Oui. »

 

Il respira à nouveau.

 

« Je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais. »

 

_« Ne me tente pas, Odin. »_

_Odin sourit. Et se pencha pour déposer un doux, triste baiser sur les lèvres du prince._

 

_« Au revoir, Leo. »_

 

Le cœur de Leo ne se calmait pas. L'homme de cette chambre, cet homme insupportable et impoli... Sa voix ressemblait bien trop à celle d'Odin. Il savait que c'était impossible. Son nom était différent, et Odin ne parlerait jamais comme ça. Encore moins à quelqu'un de sa famille.

 

« Owain, arrête d'agir comme un co- »

 

Cynthia s'auto-censura quand elle aperçut Leo contre le mur.

 

« Hey, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui. Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Oh... Hm... Vous devriez venir dans ma chambre. J'ai de l'eau et une fenêtre ? »

 

Il hocha la tête. Cynthia frappa la porte d'Owain une dernière fois en criant qu'elle n'en resterait pas là et qu'elle reviendrait. Niles et Leo la suivirent ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre non loin de là, où elle tendit un verre d'eau au prince de Nohr, accoudé à la fenêtre.

 

« Merci. »

« Je suis désolée pour Owain. Il est réellement gentil, en vrai, mais... Je pense que son ancien amant lui manque beaucoup. »

« ...Je le comprends. »

 

Il sourit. C'était un sourire factice, presque amer.

 

« C'est juste que... La voix de votre cousin est vraiment proche de mon ...Ancien amant. C'est stupide. »

« Oh. Non, non, pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Elle l'est ? Je n'ai pas remarqué. » dit juste Niles.

« Elle est un peu différente, mais... Cet homme ressemblait vraiment à Odin. »

 

Il soupira.

 

« Vous devez me trouver idiot, princesse Cynthia. Veuillez m'excuser. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça maintenant, surtout que vous nous aidez... »

« Vous n'êtes pas un idiot. Vous êtes juste... amoureux. »

 

Elle ajouta un sourire doux à sa réplique, et Leo ne put se résoudre à ne pas lui rendre.

 

« Dites, je sais que vous devez rentrer chez vous, mais... Voudriez-vous rester pour la fête de ce soir ? »

 

Elle accéléra son flux de paroles pour ne pas être coupée.

 

« Je pense que vous vous amuseriez bien. Et Laurent n'a pas probablement pas fini d'examiner votre orbe. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

 

Niles ne répondit pas, préférant laisser Leo s'en charger.

 

« Je suppose que nous pouvons effectivement rester. » dit-il, ce qui permit à sourire de naître sur les lèvres de la princesse. « Mais cela ne posera pas de problèmes ? Ne s'agit-il pas d'un événement royal ? »

« Oh. Si, je suppose que si. Mais comme je vous ai déjà dit, les autres enfants et moi ne pensons pas que notre sang royal nous définit. Vous voyez ? Comment je pourrai dire.... Ugh, on n'est plus des enfants, je suppose. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a beaucoup de gardes royaux de toute façon, même si on n'en a pas _vraiment_ besoin, et Owain est de toute façon ami avec tout le monde alors... Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être noble pour venir. »

« Je vois... »

« Loin de moi l'idée d'être impoli, mais êtes-vous sûre qu'il va venir ? » demanda Niles.

 

Cynthia sourit, confiante.

 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il viendra. »

 

****

 

Il n'était pas vu.

 

La fête n'avait pas démarrée depuis très longtemps, mais une fête d'anniversaire sans la personne à qui elle était dédiée, n'était pas vraiment une fête d'anniversaire.

 

Niles n'aurait pu imaginer la joyeuse Cynthia énervée, mais elle l'était. Leo et son vassal l'écoutait se plaindre dans le vide, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  _« Comment ose-t-il ?! » « Il est peut-être triste, mais ça n'excuse rien ! » « Il ne nous mérite pas. » « Oh non Noire a l'air si triste... Owain va faire face à mon jugement divin, ça va pas être beau à voir. » « Il va croiser mon fer, et pas en revenir. » « Ou va-t-il plutôt croiser ma lance ? »_

 

Finalement, elle soupira, un air convaincu sur le visage.

 

« Je ne vois qu'une seule façon de le faire venir. Je dois faire de Severa mon alliée. »

 

Niles et Leo échangèrent un regard intrigué. Allaient-ils finalement rencontrer la fameuse Severa ?

 

Cynthia la repéra un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle parlait avec Iñigo.

 

« Iñigoooo ~ Severaaaa ~ »

 

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges se retourna.

 

« Quoi enco- »

 

Elle se figea. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux de Leo et Niles. Cynthia les regarda, un sourcil relevé. Severa, toujours immobile, donna des petits coups de coudes à Iñigo. Le jeune homme cria et se retourna.

 

« Aïe ! Severa, qu'est-ce que- »

 

Ce fut à son tour de s'immobiliser sous le choc.

 

« P-prince Leo ?! »

« ''Prince Leo''... ? » répéta Cynthia.

« Selena... ? Laslow... ? » dit doucement Leo, ne comprenant pas la présence des vassaux de ses frères et sœurs devant lui.

« ''Selena ? Laslow ? '' » répéta à nouveau Cynthia.

 

Derrière le prince de Nohr, Niles était aussi surpris que son maître, mais ne pouvait retenir un sourire amusé. Cynthia prit place au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient tous inconsciemment formé.

 

« D'accoooord, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Euuuuh... Cynthia... C'est... Leo, le deuxième prince de Nohr... »

« ...Je te demande pardon ? »

 

Leo secoua la tête, se forçant à ignorer les palpitations incessantes de son cœur.

 

« Attendez. Si vous êtes tous les deux aussi.... »

 

Il déglutit.

 

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Odin aussi ? »

 

Iñigo et Severa s'échangèrent un regard.

 

****

 

Owain était triste. Et misérable. Dépassé. Déprimée. Nul. Totalement déconnecté de son personnage habituel.

 

Stupide.

 

Il était stupide.

 

C'était lui qui avait pris la décision de quitter Nohr, de quitter Leo, parce qu'il voulait rentrer en Ylisse. Et bien sûr qu'il était heureux de revoir ses amis d'enfance et sa famille, il l'était vraiment. Mais depuis quelques semaines, mois peut-être, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas assez.

 

Il voulait voir Leo. Il mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Il voulait l'enlacer, le tenir près de lui l'embrasser. L'entendre dire son nom. L'entendre _gémir_ son nom.

 

Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

 

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquet à sa porte parvint tout de même à ses oreilles, et il grogna.

 

_Ça suffit._

 

Il s'appuya sur sa porte, la frappant plus fort que nécessaire.

 

« Va-t-en Cynthia ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas- »

« Du calme, _Odin le Sombre_. C'est pas Cynthia, c'est moi, et on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas aussi gentille qu'elle. » lui répondit la voix de Severa.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Eh, pourquoi pas ?

« P-parce que.. Tu sais pourquoi. »

 

Il aimait beaucoup Severa. Vraiment. Ils avaient traversé les mondes ensemble, il la considérait comme une de ses amies les plus proches. Mais parfois, _parfois_ , elle l'énervait vraiment.

 

« Tu ne veux pas sortir ? »

« Non. »

« Owain, mon ami, mon camarade, tu devrais vraiment. » Cette fois, c'était Iñigo qui lui avait parlé.

« Je... Dites juste à ma mère que je me sens mal. »

« Owain, fais moi confiance. S'il te plaît ? Tout le monde t'attend. »

 

Le blond s'assit contre sa porte, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés. Il répondit par un « hm » un peu fort, et entendit ses deux amis qui repartaient.

 

_Bien._

 

Mais pourtant... Il entendait toujours quelque chose, probablement même quelqu'un, derrière la porte.

 

« ...Cynthia. Tu devrais y aller aussi. » dit-il, las.

« Elle est partie. »

 

Il se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'arrêter de battre, tout doucement. Cette voix.... C'était la _sienne_.

 

Mais.

 

Hein.

 

Comment.

 

Lentement, il se leva. Il déglutit, même si sa bouche était plus sèche que jamais. Doucement, il déverrouilla les verrous. Lentement toujours, pendant une longue, très longue seconde, il ouvrit la porte.

 

« Leo.... » s'entendit-il dire.

« Eh bien, bonjour _Owain_. » répondit le prince de Nohr, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Owain sentit ses jambes devenir molles, mais il se ressaisit pour ne pas tomber. Il avait rêvé entendre Leo dire son nom, son _vrai_ nom, tellement de fois, et maintenant....

 

C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

 

Il commença à changer d'avis lorsque la main de Leo monta au niveau de son visage et lui caressa la joue. Il resta immobile, incapable de bouger, quand Leo l'attira pour un baiser.

 

Et là, il réalisa.

 

Il ne rêvait pas. Il passa son bras autour du corps de Leo, l'attirant plus près de lui. Son cerveau n'était clairement pas en état de fonctionner, mais par chance, ses lèvres l'étaient. Le baiser était fort, mouillé, un peu maladroit après autant de mois. Leurs lèvres rencontrèrent leurs dents, et leurs dents leurs langues.

 

Il sentait que son cœur tentait de fuir, hors de cette cage thoracique en feu. Il battait trop vite, trop vite. Et il s'en foutait, honnêtement. Il se sentait trop bien, dans ce couloir vide, dans les bras de Leo.

 

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement à cause du manque d'air, ils firent attention à rester près l'un de l'autre, un front contre l'autre. Owain prit la parole en premier, alors qu'une de ses mains jouait avec une mèche soyeuse des cheveux de Leo.

 

« Comment es-tu arrivé là... ? »

 

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Même lors de leur moments intimes. Et au fond, il sentait que ça ne dérangeait pas le prince plus que ça. Mais à cet instant, ça lui semblait naturel.

 

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » lui répondit Leo en riant doucement.

 

Owain posa un chaste baiser sur le bout de son nez.

 

« Tu m'as tellement, _tellement_ manqué... » murmura-t-il.

 

Leo rougit légèrement alors que le vin de ses yeux examinaient le visage de son ancien vassal.

 

« Tu as un peu changé. »

« Ah... O-oui, je suppose. »

« Ça me plaît. »

 

Un baiser sur la joue gauche d'Owain.

 

« Ça me plaît _beaucoup_. »

 

Un baiser sur la joue droite d'Owain.

 

Et il sentit son cœur fondre. Il se serra encore plus contre Leo, s’imprégnant de sa chaleur.

 

« Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé. » dit-il, le nez enfoncé dans la nuque du prince.

 

Il avait oublié qu'il sentait aussi bon.

 

« Selena et Laslow m'ont expliqué. »

 

Il embrassa doucement un lobe d'oreille d'Owain.

 

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il doucement, toujours près de son oreille.

 

Owain frémit au contact de son souffle.

 

« Oui.. »

 

C'était, effectivement, son anniversaire mais actuellement il s'en fichait.

 

« Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire, prince Owain d'Ylisse. »

 

Il ferma les yeux lorsque Leo l'embrassa à nouveau. Il pourrait mourir comme ça. Littéralement. Au milieu de son couloir. Il aimait trop ça. Il l'aimait trop _lui_.

 

« Leo... » réussit-il à dire, une fois le baiser terminé.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne.... Tu n'es obligé de m'appeler comme ça. Je suis... Toujours son vassal, pas vrai ? Tu me l'avais dit, avant... Que même si je partais, je le serai toujours. »

 

Leo pinça les lèvres et se plongea dans le regard émeraude de l'autre prince.

 

« J'ai dit ça, en effet. Parce que je voulais te garder à mes côtés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais tu es bien plus que ça. »

« … »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais revenir ici. Ylisse a l'air d'être un beau pays, et... Tes amis ont vraiment l'air incroyable. »

« Oui... Ils sont géniaux. »

« Et ils t'attendent tous à la fête. »

 

_Oh._

 

« Mais, tu... »

« La princesse Cynthia nous a invité Niles et moi. Et nous savons tous les deux que je ne resterai jamais dans une fête où l'invité d'honneur refuse de se montrer. »

« Niles est là aussi ?! »

 

C'était trop d'émotions. Leo lui attrapa la main, la serrant doucement contre la sienne. 

 

« Est-ce que... Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

 

Le premier cadet de la famille royale nohrienne semblait incertain. À cause de _lui_ , pensa Owain. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, il avait été abandonné.

 

Mais il l'avait retrouvé.

 

« J'adorerai, oui. »

« Bien. Et... Peut-être qu'on pourrait discuter après ? »

« Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi. »

« Hm elle ne l'était pas quand ta cousine est passée plus tôt, et que tu as été si impoli envers elle. »

 

Owain blêmit.

 

« Tu as entendu... »

« J'ai entendu. » répondit Leo en riant doucement. « On y va ? »

 

Owain sourit.

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

Il ne savait pas comment Leo était arrivé dans son monde. Il ne savait pas comment Niles réagirait en le voyant. Il ne savait pas comment Cynthia et ses amis réagiraient.

 

Le prince d'Ylisse ignorait beaucoup de chose.

 

Leo sourit.

 

Et, Owain sut qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * j'ai un humour très mauvais


End file.
